


Oh No

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [14]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: Penelope should've known this would happen. She's heard about this happening and even laughed at other's misfortune.But she never really thought it would happen to her.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy~

Penelope should've known this would happen. She's heard about this happening and even laughed at other's misfortune.

But she never really thought it would happen to her.

Maybe it's because her kids are always such angels - well, not always, but most of the time - but then again, sometimes angels make mistakes too.

It was a normal Sunday night. 

Josie was on her way back home from her shift, the kids were in bed and all Penelope had to do was keep the bed warm for her wife, which she would gladly do anytime.

But then, the door to her room opened hesitantly and two suspiciously guilty looking faces popped in.

 _"Oh no."_ Penelope said to herself, that look can't be anything good.

 _"So, mama, we don't want you to get angry at us..."_ Lucas began.

 _"...But, umm, we forgot to do a project?"_ Olivia said quickly.

 _"Oh no."_ Penelope said aloud.

 _"We have to build a solar system."_ Olivia added.

 _"Oh no."_ Penelope groaned.

 _"Only one, though."_ Lucas pointed out, _"So that's good right?"_

 _"Yeah, it's good."_ Penelope agreed, because having to make two solar systems would suck more than having to make one, _"So good that you two are grounded."_

The twins nodded, not bothering to argue because, they are at fault here, they simply forgot. If Olivia hadn't suddenly remembered about Kayla - a girl in their class that she absolutely can't stand - saying she can make a better solar system than the twins, they probably would've never remembered it.

 _"We have to make a really good one."_ Olivia said, _"Kayla told that she can make a better one than us and we can't let her win."_

 _"Well, maybe you two shouldn't have forgotten about the project if you wanted to make a really good one."_ Penelope pointed out, because there's no way she make a really good one in so little time.

 _"But, we can't let Kayla win."_ Lucas added - he doesn't usually dislike people, but Kayla is mean.

 _"Wait, Kayla as in that girl who's almost as obnoxious as her mother?"_ the twins nodded fervently, _"Oh no. No we absolutely can't let her win."_ Penelope scoffed, _"You know what? We're going to make the best damn solar system in the entire world."_

Penelope quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Josie's number.

 _"Hi? I said i was on my way back?"_ Josie asked, confused as to why Penelope would call.

 _"Listen Jojo, this is really important, so stop the car."_ Penelope said, _"We need to build the best damn solar system the world has ever seen, so you need to get planet sized balls from the market and glitter, we have the rest at home."_

_"Why do we need to make a solar system?"_

_"The kids forgot to tell us this little information earlier and they have to submit it tomorrow."_ Penelope sent a pointed look to the twins sitting on the bed in front of her, at least they had the decency to look apologetic, _"And we can't let Kayla win."_

_"Kayla as is the girl who's mean to our babies? 'My mommy said because you have two mommies so you're going to hell' Kayla?"_

_"Yes. That Kayla."_

_"Oh, we absolutely can't let her win."_ Josie agreed, _"There's no way I'm letting her insult my kids ever again. I'll get the stuff. Be home in 20."_

 _"Love you, bye."_ Penelope hung up.

 _"You're still grounded and this better not happen again ever, okay?"_ Penelope said sternly, _"I know you guys are just 11, but you need to learn to be responsible on your own."_

 _"It won't happen again."_ Lucas said and Olivia nodded along.

 _"Good. Let's go get the set-up ready for the planets."_ Penelope grinned, _"We're gonna blow everyone's minds."_

* * *

Penelope sighed in relief when she finally saw her home sweet home come into view.

To say she was exhausted was an understatment.

They had finished up with the project around 3am and by they, she meant her and Josie, the kids were out before the clock hit 12 and the adults were exhausted, they're too old to be having full-nighters.

It was a long night, but she's really proud of the work they did, the model looked absolutely fabulous - objectively of course - although she's pretty sure it'll take years for all that glitter to go away from the kid's room and Josie's car, but it was totally worth it.

Josie, luckily, had off the next day - the same morning? - but Penelope unfortunately didn't share the same fate and poor Hope had to take the burnt of a sleepless Penelope who snaps at everything that exists.

Penelope would say, she wasn't that bad, but Hope and the poor guy who had the misfortune of going against her in court - and the dozens of witnesses - would say otherwise, even though Penelope is usually ruthless in court, today, she was merciless and totally destroyed the poor man.

At least it was entertaining.

 _"I'm home!"_ Penelope called out tiredly.

 _"Well don't you look pretty."_ Josie laughed as she watched Penelope from the couch.

 _"You do know the way to my heart, my love."_ Penelope grumbled.

 _"I don't need to know the way to your heart, because i already own it."_ Josie grinned cheekily.

_"That you do, love, that you do."_

Josie began playing with Penelope's hair as she collapsed on the couch with her head in Josie's lap, _"Should I get you dinner or do you want to go to bed?"_

_"I'm too exhausted to eat, maybe you should feed me."_

_"Hmm, needy."_ Josie leaned down to kiss the pout on Penelope's face before heading to the kitchen.

 _"Kids?"_ Penelope asked.

 _"It got late, so i sent them to bed."_ Josie replied, _"They were pretty excited to tell you that the teacher said their solar system was the best in the class."_

 _"Damn right it was."_ Penelope grinned proudly, _"With your expert hands and my brain, there's nothing we can't do."_

 _"I always knew you were just using me for my hands."_ Josie sighed and shook her head.

 _"I mean, can you blame me?"_ Penelope smirked, _"They're very good hands, Jojo."_

**Author's Note:**

> • hand kink? maybe  
> • if a pretty girl ever called me 'love' or 'my love' i would die with no regrets
> 
> let me know what you think about it in the comments
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
